Para Alice
by Drehn
Summary: Mientras camina hacia la sala donde están las palabras de Lily, se sorprende pensando lo increíble que es que su nombre le huela a verdadero hogar y que sus ojos verdes la hagan sentir esperanza. Pero es que todo lo suyo se le hace importante. Alice/Lily.


**Título:** Para Alice  
**Fandom | Personajes:** Harry Potter | Alice/Lily  
**Rating | Advertencias:** K + | femslash  
**Summary:** _Mientras camina hacia la sala donde están las palabras de Lily, se sorprende pensando lo increíble que es que su nombre le huela a verdadero hogar y que sus ojos verdes la hagan sentir esperanza. Pero es que todo lo suyo se le hace importante._  
**Palabras:** 2.859

* * *

**I.**

Ha pasado mil horas con esa tal Lily Evans; tantas que estar sin ella la hace sentir rara, se podría decir incluso que medio vacía. Porque si ella no está, lo de medio llena no se tolera. Han pasado por muchos tipos de días juntas: días de estudio, días de lágrimas, días de risas, días de quejas y días de cotilleos, a veces buenos y a veces malos, a veces para ayudar y otras, aunque cueste admitirlo, hasta para herir. Han sido lastimadas juntas, tanto física como psicológicamente, pero no pasa nada, esas tardes en la enfermería sin separarse lo han arreglado.

Es bonito poder pensar en eso. O lo sería si realmente pudiera pensar, salir de esa oscuridad que llena su mente debajo de las sábanas de olor impersonal del hospital y recordar otros tiempos mejores.

Una época indudablemente mejor, aunque Neville no estuviera, aunque Frank no existiera en su vida de la misma manera. La época Lily Evans.

**II.**

El repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia contra ese ventanal tan amplio, tan grueso y tan de día sí día también es tranquilo y frágil, como las danzas que compartían de pequeñas. La imagen de Lily apoyada contra el muro y sonriendo un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, también es un poco así (sólo que más asá, de esa otra manera). Ella sonríe mientras pasa la página del libro del día y Alice, que en ese momento está en el sofá, más cerca del fuego porque siempre fue de lo más friolera (que no es lo mismo que ser frívola, como le dijo Lily una vez, y qué razón tenía, como siempre), se abraza a sus rodillas y la imita. Sólo un poco. Eso pueden permitírselo... aún.

Duele un poco, eso de verla a metros de distancia y no poder llamarla por su nombre y decirle 'ven, acércate, vamos a ser más que amigas durante un rato'. Y duele un poco más ver que James Potter entra y sí puede, y la besa _con amor _(y lo que es más: amor no prohibido, de chico y chica, de novios), mientras que Frank está en la entrada queriendo hacerle lo mismo a ella.

**III.**

Qué colores más bonitos, se difuminan, y hasta se convierten en humo amarillo al cabo de diez minutos, piensa Alice cuando en realidad debería memorizar la manera de hacer la poción paso por paso, sin olvidarse de ningún tecnicismo, como hace cierta pelirroja en la silla del lado.

Suspira. Para Lily esas cosas son fáciles, tanto como saludar a un conocido por el pasillo o como sonreír cuando un detalle inesperado te causa alegría. Pero para ella estudiar, y sobre todo estudiar Pociones, es una tortura. No le interesa. Lo que ella desea es irse de la biblioteca, que la envuelve en polvo y palabras ilegibles, correr hasta quedarse sin aliento y lanzarse al lago, desnuda o con el uniforme, qué más dará.

El caso es que no puede, y tiene que resignarse a ese gesto tan apacible que es el pasar página de Lily; con los segundos se convierte en algo hipnótico, y si no fuera porque ella se da cuenta de que los ojos de Alice se han distraído con casi nada (que en realidad es más que eso: es el querer ser las páginas del libro de texto para sentir...), se hubiera quedado toda la tarde haciendo lo mismo, es decir, perdiendo bastante el tiempo.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique? El truco está en recordar echar los huevos de rana justo dos minutos y medio antes de remover el caldero hacia la derecha.

Ahora sí que se ha perdido y encontrado en menos de tres segundos. Dos, tres.

-¿Qué? Ah... gracias -sacude la cabeza, ahuyentando distracciones inútiles que, de cualquier manera, se quedan ahí, perezosas-. Me pierdo a partir del tercer paso.

Hay algo en la manera de explicar las cosas de Lily que hace que Alice se interese por lo más aburrido y tedioso del mundo, y lo que es más, que apruebe la materia con más de un Aceptable.

**IV.**

A veces, sólo ocasionalmente, le vienen ganas de llorar en medio de una clase cualquiera, mirando a sus compañeros con ojos vidriosos, de espectadora eventual, de amiga condicional, de persona que probablemente muera o los vea a todos muertos en un par de meses.

Ocurre que intenta escuchar, pero le parece todo tan trivial, tan inútil, que lo desea hacer realmente es gritar que no se queden ahí sentados, aprendiendo estupideces en lugar de a combatir al enemigo y sus secuaces. Tal vez eso no la haga sentir mejor, pero mientras deshaga ese nudo que siente veintidós horas al día en la garganta, mientras no deje que las lágrimas escapen de sus ojos, donde se esconden, aunque sea mal...

Claro que la sonrisa de Lily ayuda a eso. Es un gesto sencillo -no simple, eso tampoco es lo mismo; esta vez se lo ha dicho su tía-, amigable, que surge espontáneamente y ya está, pero la anima de tal manera que toda la tristeza se difumina y queda relevada a un segundo plano por unos minutos.

-¿Vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana? Necesito una pluma nueva y...

-Sí. Sí, claro que vengo -la interrumpe, con la respiración un poco alterada, probablemente por culpa del alivio temporal.

Y Lily vuelve a sonreír, iluminando ese millón de pecas que tiene repartidas por el rostro.

**V.**

Están en tercero, en su primera excursión al pueblo. Hace un día apacible, no llueve ni nieva, y es sobre todo raro que no pase lo primero, estando en la húmeda Escocia, pero no es como si alguien fuera a quejarse. Sin embargo, hace unos minutos que empiezan a notar el frío acumulándose en el aire.

Pasean por una de las calles principales -tampoco es como si hubiera tantas, la verdad; la magia no da para esconder una ciudad grande a lo Londres-, conversando sobre todo y sobre nada, '_¿qué tal el último examen?_', '_da igual lo que te dijera tu hermana, no le hagas caso; y de su novio no quiero ni oír hablar_'.

Entonces Lily se para de golpe, cogiendo a Alice por la muñeca con suavidad. Es un tocarse fortuito, efímero, pero que para ella, joven como es, representa unas cuantas pulsaciones de más por minuto.

-¿Qué pasa, Lil? -pregunta con verdadera curiosidad.

-Que hay una cafetería. Una normal, quiero decir.

Se sonroja un poco; no debería sorprenderse por cosas así. Pero las demás son para enamorados con polvo rosa raro flotando por el aire y explotando en sus narices o para magos raros que se paran para descansar en medio de un largo viaje. O Las Tres Escobas, pero eso no cuenta porque ahí van todos, es decir, los merodeadores y los slytherin.

-¿Ah?

-¿Quieres entrar y que tomemos un café?

La mira unos segundos, para ver si se explica sin que tenga que decir nada, pero finalmente se resigna, suspira y pregunta:

-¿Un café?

-Um, sí. ¿No te gusta? Si quieres, tómate un té, o zumo, o bueno, no lo sé, lo que te guste.

-Oh, no es eso. Es que mis padres dicen que es una bebida para gente mayor, que puede hacer que los jóvenes se sientan nerviosos -intenta explicarse. Cuando lo dice en voz alta suena un poco tonto.

Lily se ríe un poco.

-Pues no es así, y está bueno; con leche y canela es más bien delicioso. Verás.

-¿No puede ser... cerveza de mantequilla?

Esa risa vuelve a hacerse sonar el aire.

-Hoy no. ¡Te gustará!

Alice se sonroja un poco por la emoción se probar algo nuevo y asiente, alzando las comisuras de sus labios.

**VI.**

Es extraño. Bizarro. De veras. Porque Lily es la protagonista de la escena, o al menos de la escena que ven los ojos de Alice, pero casi ni habla; por no hacer, se podría decir que no se mueve. Cambia su peso de un pie al otro, parpadea y se muerde el labio, o se frota el codo distraídamente, pero no camina de un lado al otro de la habitación, como otros harían, ni llora ni se ríe, ni se echa el flequillo para atrás.

Pues eso: es extraño.

-¿Estás bien?

Se acaba de enterar de que por estar embarazada no puede ir con James ni con nadie a las misiones o reuniones de la Orden, cómo va a estar bien. Alice se siente un poco estúpida al preguntarlo, pero lo de sentirse así comienza a parecerle habitual esos días, así que se ignora un poco a sí misma.

Lily asiente, sin levantar esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas del primer plano de sus pies.

-¡Pues háblame!

Entonces alza la cabeza y le sostiene la mirada antes de decir algo más inteligente que raro, aunque dueño de ambas cosas:

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? No tengo nada que expresar. Sí. Ajá. No, odio que me hagan sentir débil sólo porque un niño crezca dentro de mí, aunque sé que es por mi bien y decirlo es algo egoísta. No lo sé, Alice, no quiero decir estas cosas porque a nadie le importan, y porque todas juntas no tienen mucho sentido, la verdad.

De verdad, esa mujer debería dominar el mundo.

-A mí me importan, aunque te parezcan un lío. Es normal sentirse así, supongo; a mí me pasa lo mismo, o me pasó, vaya.

Lily suspira.

-Pero piensa que así puedes tumbarte en el sofá todo el día y permitirte esos caprichos que todas queremos a veces.

-Claro.

Se sonríen, cómplices, sabedoras de lo malas que son esas excusas para la guerra que atraviesa muros, paredes y familias, y se ve que, por el momento, la falsa tranquilidad no se rompe.

**VII.**

El mundo llora. El cielo llora. Los corazones lloran, en silencio y en voz alta, gritando y desgarrando oídos o en un susurro tímido; pero lo hacen, mil, dos mil a la vez. Ellas dos también lloran, sentadas ahí, en sillas de madera, intentando sentirse un poco menos cómodas, porque eso no debería ser normal. Definitivamente deberían mostrarse más valientes y echar a esas gotas tan crueles y saladas de sus mejillas y pestañas, pero pobres, a veces sus defensas caen y todo se derrumba. _Plof_, una vida más abajo, una lágrima que intenta imitar una oda, que recuerda sin quererlo.

-Ya está aquí, supongo -dice la voz rota de Lily.

Es ella misma, sigue teniendo el mismo brillo en los ojos, pero ha cambiado mucho desde los tiempos de Hogwarts. Es al mismo tiempo la de siempre y la de ahora; qué característica tan suya.

Alice mueve los hombros, sintiéndose un poco mal por tener que ser la que lo diga.

-Sí. Ya no es que esté al acecho, es que se encuentra en su maldito apogeo. Así es como lo dijo Sirius ayer, me temo. Qué horror.

Lily se acerca un poco, suspirando sin hacer ruido, y envuelve la mano de Alice con una suya, acariciando la parte superior para calmarse y para hacer lo mismo con ella. Ambas lo necesitan; esa es una verdad de las no dichas.

-¿Sabes? -no se molesta en responder a una pregunta retórica, como habría podido hacer un año antes por puro vicio-. Realmente has sido alguien importante para mí estos días. Como un conducto para respirar mejor. Eres casi como mi heroína, Alice, sólo que sin el casi. Muchas gracias.

-Qué... ¡qué dices! Lily, eso es...

-¿Verdad?

Y se quedan en silencio, como para ver qué pasa. Si pasa solo o si lo hacen ellas, o si alguien entra aporreando la puerta sin piedad. Como eso no es una película, no pasa nada en un largo minuto. Los músculos del cuello de Alice se relajan y ella, reuniendo quién-sabe-qué, acerca sus labios a los de la pelirroja y la _invade_. La invade de piedad, de compañía, de amistad y de un cariño desbordante, todo eso transmitiéndolo con su saliva.

Se separan y no se dicen nada, porque no hay necesidad de hacerlo; ni mucho menos, señores.

**VIII.**

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observa como su hijo duerme. El rostro de Neville es plácido, inocente, muy de bebé de piel y sentimientos sin curtir, como debe ser. Le gusta mucho que sea así, pero ¿para qué negárselo? También le duele, porque se siente culpable e incluso le tiene envidia.

Lo que no quita que lo quiera con toda su alma y que sea consciente de que daría su vida por ver una sonrisa en su cara.

Menea la cabeza, como para decirse a sí misma que se centre, y se da cuenta de que Frank la mira con una de esas sonrisas suyas tan sinceras, tan honestas, tan bonitas. Hace lo mismo de vuelta. Él se acerca, mira también a Neville y la abraza por la cintura.

Por un momento, eso podría pasar por la escena de una feliz familia muggle (sólo que no es así, pero eso no es una novedad ya).

-Ha llegado una lechuza de Lily.

Alice se esfuerza en no tensarse y lo consigue, pero un bichito interior que parece llamarse culpa golpea los lados de su cabeza.

-¿Qué dice? -pregunta mirándolo a los ojos. Realmente _quiere_ a Frank, es sólo que ella es especial, concluye.

-No he abierto la carta. Pero tal y como están las cosas últimamente, me la imagino. Estará preocupada. Hace dos días, James se dislocó el hombro y por poco no... en fin.

Ella suspira y deja que su maraña de pelo marrón le tape una parte de la cara.

-De todas maneras, en la carta pone _para Alice_, así que es mejor que la leas tú sola. Ya sabes, por si hay cosas de chicas, cosas que son solo entre tú y Lily -intenta bromear, y le guiña un ojo. Su mujer se ríe un poco.

-Ahora voy a leerla.

Mientras camina hacia la sala donde están las palabras de Lily, se sorprende pensando lo increíble que es que su nombre le huela a verdadero hogar y que sus ojos verdes la hagan sentir esperanza. Pero es que todo lo suyo se le hace importante.

**IX.**

Para Alice, Lily es la chica que adora leer cuando llueve y cuando no, la alumna aplicada que siempre la ayuda, la amiga que no deja que llore porque le sonríe ampliamente delante de sus narices, la persona honesta que le enseñó el sabor del café, la niña que lo ve todo y la mujer que se queda callada cuando no es necesario hablar, el escenario de la mayoría de sus recuerdos (felices, tristes, épicos, honorables, castos, soñolientos y de todos los tipos que se le pueden ocurrir), el nombre con sabor a hogar, la mano amiga que le dice que es su heroína por acompañarla en esa guerra que las acecha y los ojos de la esperanza, entre muchas otras cosas.

Las conclusiones no pueden resumirse más.


End file.
